Of Websites and Leather Jackets
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. The guys discover a secret Macy's been keeping from them. For the latest PHM challenge.


**Of Websites and Leather Jackets**

by angellwings

_

* * *

_

_What if Macy had never been obsessed with JONAS and ran the website of their competition instead?_

* * *

Macy sat down at a table in the cafeteria with her lap top. She had just gotten a hold of some new promo shots for James Conroy's new television show. She had to post them now before some one else scooped her. She absently nibbled on her fries as she worked. She didn't even notice the four people that joined her at the table. Her phone vibrated and she noticed she had a text. She picked up her phone with out taking her eyes from the screen and placed the phone in front of her face to read the text.

"Put up the computer and act like a human – Stella," Macy read aloud. She slowly put the phone down and looked up at the group that surrounded her. "Oh! Hi guys!"

"Care to put away the laptop and eat lunch with the rest of the people, Mace?" Nick asked.

"I just have a few more things to adjust and then I'll be done. I swear," Macy promised.

"What are you doing over there anyway?" Kevin asked as he attempted to peer over the screen. She jerked it away quickly.

"Nothing."

"O-Kay," Stella said slowly. "Mace save whatever it is your doing and finish it later."

Macy sighed miserably, "Fine."

"It's a pleasure to talk to you too, Macy," Joe said sarcastically.

She ignored him and went to save her post to drafts when Kevin swiftly snatched the laptop away from her. Her eyes widened. They were not going to like this. The guys didn't know she was even a James Conroy fan let alone ran a website about him.

"James Conroy?" Kevin asked in shock. "You like James Conroy? Since when? And why?"

"What? He's hot. And he wears that leather jacket all the time," She sighed dreamily. "Plus, he's in a band. HOT."

Stella chuckled at her friend and at the flabbergasted expressions on the three guys faces.

"Macy, we ARE a band just in case you haven't noticed," Nick said in a casual tone that contradicted his horrified expression.

"Yeah, but…he's got that dark, mysterious, brooding thing going and I just can't resist it. Did you see his guest appearance on Mackenzie Falls? He's just so-"

"Macy's got a thing for unavailable men," Stella informed them all.

Macy pulled herself out of her daydream and glared at Stella, "I do not! It's just that James Conroy is gorgeous!"

"But Macy…he's the enemy! Even Chad Dylan Cooper thinks he's evil!" Kevin said desperately.

"He's not evil! He's just-"

"Misunderstood, right?" Nick asked in a bored tone.

Macy nodded, "Right. And hot."

"Yeah, well I'd like to see him when Hottie of the Year at the Tween Weekly awards TWO years in a row," Joe scoffed.

"He made the sexiest men list in People Magazine this year," Macy told Joe with a grin.

"What? Before me? That's not fair!" Joe exclaimed.

"You just don't have that…quality that James does," Macy gushed.

"Is that quality an ego the size of Texas? Because he's definitely got that," Kevin said with a shake of his head.

"Why Kevin," Stella smirked. "You almost sound…_jealous_."

Kevin blew a dry raspberry into the air, "Ha! Jealous? Me? Just because Macy's all dewey eyed and spacey over some jerk in a leather jacket?"

"Yes," Joe agreed.

"Seriously, what's the big deal with this guy? I could wear a leather jacket," Kevin pouted.

"Not like that you couldn't," Macy said with a far off gaze.

Nick patted his oldest brother's shoulder consolingly, "Sorry, man."

"Next time I see that James Conroy I'm gonna-"

"Get me his autograph! Ooh, or a piece of his sleeve!" Macy interrupted.

"Sure, right before I feed him to the Jonas Heads," Kevin told her.

She gasped, "You wouldn't? They would tear him to shreds!"

Kevin grinned wickedly and stood up from the table, "See you guys after school."

Macy gathered her things and stood rapidly to follow him, "Kevin! You wouldn't do that would you? Would you? Oh, come on! If I tell you that you look just as good in a leather jacket will you at least _answer_ me?"


End file.
